Falter
by LatimerBaka
Summary: Outer Heaven is unstable and this means bad news for the earth. How can a simple trip to a temple spa, a mysterious man met there and new people help Yoh and the gang? YohAnnaOC LysergJeanne RenPirika HoroHoroTamao etc...slight AU
1. Spa Temple

**Shaman King**

_**Falter**_

**Rated: K, K+, T, T+ **

**Pairings: ChocoloveOC RyuJun YohAnnaOC HaoOC MantaOC RenPirika HoroHoroTamao LysergJeanne and others I cannot yet reveal : ) **

**A/N: I'm on a shaman king fandom 'write different plotted stories that link to each other in a way' spree : ) Lucky readers -- But anyways, I'm seeing which plot is liked best and whatnot, so the site will probably be bombarded with even more fanfiction. I'll still update Bittersweet Idol and maybe Silver Lining; Once Upon A Time, though. Anyways, on with a random prologue X D And yes, be prepared to be confused : ) This is going to be the fluffiest story too : ) **

**The first chapter sets the basis of the story. **

_Past_

Present

**Emphasis _Emphasis _**

"_Speech" _"Speech"

'_Thoughts' _Present time _(Thoughts) past time_

_**Part I **_

**_Prologue _**

"_Matamune you baka neko! What the hell possessed you to defy Koutsei-san's orders?"_

_A figure glanced up at the other, frowning somewhat. _

_He stood up abruptly, causing his comrade to back away a bit. _

"_I had to Naito! The core of this place is already messed up to the brink of collapse! I couldn't just stand by and let Outer Heaven swallow itself or collide with the parallel facing planet!"_

"_Matamune, I understand where you're comin' from, but you can't go against Koutsei-san." _

"_Well, I just did." The silver haired male huffed indignantly, folding his arms and giving his friend an exasperated look through half lidded eyes. Naito sighed with resignation, shaking his head vigorously, before his hand clamped down upon the wrist of his fellow Nature spirit. _

"_Look, if he finds out what you did, then there'll be hell to pay." Naito explained, concern flashing in his black orbs and betraying his gruff tone. _

_Matamune bit his lower lip, giving his friend a hard stare, before shrugging his hand off and walking ahead. Naito proceeded to roll his eyes and jogged to catch up with him. _

"_Naito," he murmured, pausing and clenching his hands. "What if the already unstable core breaks? What will happen…to us?" _

_Naito's eyes shifted to the ground, a thoughtful and solemn expression gracing his features, before his gaze flitted back up to the green eyed Nature spirit of light. He scratched his cheek, before his brows furrowed. _

"_Nothing…I mean, we won't be anything anymore." _

_Matamune brooded. _

"_Hao didn't create me to die so easily. Kakashi didn't create you to die so easily either. Baka inu, we can't go down like this. We have to fix the core-even if it means going against Koutsei-san's wishes." _

_Looking positively alarmed, Naito stepped forward, extending his arm, eyes wide. _

"_You're kidding! Matamune, he'll skin that little neko hide of yours and kami knows what will befall your human body!" _

_The boy shrugged as casually as he could, but the burdened air around him told another story as a swirl of dazzling white enveloped him, hastily subsiding to reveal an orangey brown furred neko silently taking its leave. Naito sighed in exasperation, much like Matamune's earlier actions, when a similar swirl of colour covered him, but this time it was jet black. It vanished just as quickly, leaving a black coated inu to scamper up to the neko, growling. "Stubborn as always; aren't you neko? Fine, looks like I'm gonna have to stand by you." _

_Matamune's head was facing away, but his lips curved up in a small, grateful smile. _

**PART I**

"Typical. First thing in the morning and you're already squabbling. Over MILK." A weary blonde drawled, hand cupping her cheek as she observed the developing fight. The two males paused reluctantly to exchange glares, before looking over at Anna and chorusing angrily;

"HE STARTED IT!"

Anna rolled her eyes as Ren and HoroHoro resumed glaring at each other defiantly, grip around the carton of milk tightening. The blonde rubbed her temples to ease the forming stress, before shaking her head dismissively and walking briskly out, for the sake of her not snapping at them anymore. It seemed inevitable nowadays with those two taking residence up in the onsen that she would be woken up at ridiculously early hours and would be in a sour mood all day. She inwardly scoffed as their antics reached an all time loud, ending with them shouting at each other and storming to opposite ends of the building. By midday, HoroHoro would be back to pestering Ren in a hearty manner and then another fight would erupt…

It only took her a matter of moments to notice her fiancé return from his daily run, panting and leaning forward, planting his hands on his knees. As he regained his composure, he lifted his head to see Anna hovering over him, arms folded over her chest and brow arched. He stumbled back from the shock, but straightened himself, blinking and scratching the back of his head.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" he asked confusedly, all the while smiling.

"Baka," she berated him, rolling her eyes during the process. "You were taking too long, so I came to get you. Besides, it was better than listening to those friends of yours argue constantly."

His smile widened.

"You were worried about me?"

Anna blinked, confusion adorning her expression, before her brows burrowed and she walloped Yoh upside the head.

"Baka. Don't be getting any false ideas."

"Hai, hai Anna." He replied, but his grin was still ever present.

She scowled at him, before surveying him and noting his worn out body language.

"You're tired Yoh. And you smell too, to top it all off. Go take a bath, but don't be longer than an hour, 'cause you have to make dinner, ok?"

He nodded obediently, beaming at her as he bolted off into the onsen. She heard the thumping of someone rushing upstairs and when it ceased she frowned lightly, forehead creasing. Was it just her, or was Yoh acting differently?

"Baka." She mumbled under her breath, before turning and making her way back in. Thank god HoroHoro and Ren were silent for the time being. She didn't want to start hitting them at eleven in the morning, on a Saturday none the less.

**PART I**

"So, oni-chan, I was wondering…why do you always fight with Ren-kun?" Pirika inquired while rummaging through the contents of her day bag. HoroHoro snorted loudly, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall, grasping the pillow tight t the extent he squeezed the fluff out of it.

"HE started it, honestly!" he exclaimed, smacking his hand to his forehead.

"Oni-chan…"

"Nani?" he groaned, scowling ahead of himself.

"That isn't the answer to my question. That's just your ramblings and grumbles because you're in a bad mood."

"Bad mood? BAD MOOD! I ain't in any bad mood, you're just a baka!"

"Fine. I'll see you later mister sunshine." She hissed back sarcastically, humphing and approaching the door with her day bag hoisted and slung over her shoulder. There was a swish of long blue hair and the slam of a door before she was gone. HoroHoro sighed audibly and changed position so he laid stomach first over his head wincing at it.

Maybe he was in a bad mood.

'_Baka oni-chan,' _Pirika thought to herself; face tinted red from anger, _'taking his anger out on his sister of all people! Kami, if I see him or Ren-kun today again I'm going to box both their ears in and-.' _

Her train of thought was cut off abruptly when she bumped into someone. She glanced upwards, anger melted away by intense golden eyes which bored into her black ones, making her shudder. But wait, she kept to her oaths…

Ren immediately reeled back when two balled fists met both his ears and he clasped his hands over them, half cringing, half glowering at the ticked female Ainu currently right infront of him.

"What the hell was that for wench?" he shot at her, obviously enraged.

"You and oni-chan's arguing is driving everyone around the bend. I'm surprise Anna-sama hasn't done anything yet, but that means lucky you!" she retorted in response, eyes narrowing.

"You have no right to hit me!" he yelled.

"That's just the beginning of your punishment! I'll get oni-chan back later. But for now…"

Pirika grabbed his ear and yanked it, hauling a yelping, furious and protesting Ren away to god knows where…

**PART I**

"Manta-sama?"

"Eh? Hai Tamao-chan?" the boy replied, not lifting his gaze from the book he was enthralled in. Tamao fidgeted uneasily, before stooping down to his level, the look on her face capturing the small human's attention.

"I need…help, Manta-sama…" she explained, flushed.

He smiled kindly and placed his book down, sliding the bookmark into place and closing the cover down soundlessly.

"Ok, shoot."

Her blush intensified.

"IthinkIlikeHoroHoro-sama!"

Manta blinked sweatdropping.

"Pardon?"

Tamao inhaled deeply, before exhaling, determination flaring in her usually anxious black eyes, increasing both the width and length of his sweatdrop.

"I. Think. I. Like. HoroHoro. Sama." She repeated slowly, hoping Manta got every word. His eyes snapped open as the colours drained from his features.

"NANI? YOU LIKE HORO-!"

"Onegai Manta-sama!" the bubblegum haired girl pleaded, bowing her head and raising interlocked hands, "don't tell anyone!"

Manta blanched visibly, his outburst silence, before he leant closer, a serious expression plastered upon his face.

"You LIKE HoroHoro, of all people?" he questioned in a disbelieving tone, cocking a brow.

Now settled on her knees, Tamao bowed her head again to hide her blush, threaded hands resting in her lap.

Manta rubbed his forehead thoughtfully, sitting back.

"I need help to…tell him Manta-sama. I feel my heart about to burst when I look at him. I need to tell him soon, but I want him to be content and relaxed…"

"Where do I come in with this?" he questioned, not too sure he wanted to find out so much…

She raised her interlocked hands again, closing her eyes with a begging smile upon her face.

"Y-you have lots of money Manta-sama and I was…I was wondering if you would take all of us…on a trip…to a spa temple…"

Manta blanched visibly, apprehension weighing on his shoulders.

"Tamao…"

"Onegai Manta-sama!" she whimpered, making guilt course through his body.

He sighed in resignation, before giving her a small smile.

"Ok Tamao-chan. Just tell me where to go and we'll go, first class."

Tamao's eyes shot upon, her expression ecstatic as she garbled the short human into a bone crushing hug, which was unexpected given the gentle and timidness of the person.

"Oh arigatou Manta-sama!" she chirruped, oblivious to his muffled moans of;

"I can't breathe!"

**PART I**

Jeanne's fingers drummed impatiently upon the table as she eyed Lyserg warily out of the corner of her eye. She sighed loudly, but that didn't divert his attention from his studies. Having come to his house in England was meant to be a good, fun experience, but she had learnt things.

At first, it was just an amateurish assumption, but the fact became underlined when she visited his house. Yes, Lyserg was a very serious workaholic.

He'd only said a matter of five sentences to her all day, while she had been rambling on, eventually aware he was only nodding his head and not paying attention. He reminded her of a robot by the way his eyes would scan over the page and he would flip it over, repeating the process over and over and over AND

Over…

It had gotten old long ago.

Jeanne wasn't patient, but she wasn't impatient. She was that fine bit in-between where a lot of things were tolerated, but a lot also were not. And she had the strong urge to grab him by the head and force him to face her, but that was a no-no.

If she did that, he'd be rather frightened of her. She did have pretty, kind red eyes, but when they showed anger…

They really damn showed it.

She chewed her lower lip tentatively, observing the brooding boy quietly. He had appeared to have stumbled over a problem of some sort. Jeanne rolled her eyes playfully, before hopping to her feet and nearing him.

Lyserg jerked forward in surprise when someone tapped his shoulder and from behind him a familiar, melodious laughter sounded. He fought his blush down and looked over his shoulder, both brows raised in confusion. Jeanne smiled innocently at him, hands clasped behind her back, silver locks framing her face. He dismissed the fact she looked adorable at that moment and opted to scowl half heartedly at her, the response being a professional eyeroll.

"Jeanne, why did you interrupt me?" he tried to ask harshly, finding his resolve failing with every word as her lips twitched. He couldn't move his eyes. They looked so tender, so soft, so kissable…

Hold up Lyserg. Not going there now old chap.

"You haven't talked to me all day," she replied with a pout, eyebrows knitting together. "I was feeling lonely. Its kinda boring to stare at your brooding face _all _day Lyserg-kun."

The dowser blinked, heat flooding his cheeks.

"You were staring at me _all _day?" he inquired in a dubious tone, spirits lifted when a soft pink spread over her face.

Jeanne proceeded to give him a very feminine scowl-a very peeved one.

"Don't get ideas _Lyserg_." She admonished, placing her hands on his desk and giving him a hard stare. He rolled his eyes playfully at her tone, before he tapped the page of the book, frowning. Jeanne cocked a brow, snatching the book up despite his protests.

"How are you of all people brooding over a detective book?" she asked in puzzlement, flicking through the pages. "It isn't exactly dire to try and read."

He snatched the book back, half glaring, and half staring at her before setting it back down upon the table.

"Its just…the detective in this series of books-Detective Rowland is amazing. He puts things that make my mind ache into such an easy perspective! That makes me think of my skills and-."

He trailed off when he was greeted by a sharp prod on the shoulder, glancing up to meet somewhat amused and sorrowful eyes.

"Lyserg, Lyserg." She sighed, rolling her eyes in a fashion he had grown accustomed to over the years. "You think too much. He is a character of fiction. You are the real deal. Besides, I'm presuming he's a good forty years older than you."

The green eyed shaman smiled ruefully.

"Fifty actually."

"There you go. He has years and years under that magnifying glass of his. I'm saying you shouldn't worry and your detective skills are great for the sake of not blabbing a long and tiresome speech. Ok?"

His smile broadened.

"Gomen for ignoring you. I was just so into my-."

"Lyserg," she groaned, smacking her hand against her forehead. "You're fifteen hours too late!"

**PART I**

"Its still not much of a holiday with those two around." Anna grumbled, inclining her head towards Ren and HoroHoro. Tamao, a meek air about her gulped and gave Anna a pleading glance. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Onegai Anna-sama…"

"Geez, stop with the Onegais and formalities Tamao. You're doing my head in."

"G-gomen Anna-sama!"

Anna's left brow twitched.

"Alright, we can go to this spa temple thing, but you two!" she stated icily, glaring to and fro the male Ainu and Chinese Tao. "Any trouble and I will deal with it. **PERSONALLY**."

Against their will, both boys shuddered at the same time, inwardly, if not outwardly also flinching. Tamao's eyes watered as happiness adorned her features. She glanced quickly at HoroHoro, but snapped her head away, blushing furiously.

Anna, observant as always, stoically raised a brow, a humoured look glimmering in her eyes.

Tamao had gone from Yoh to HoroHoro?

That was good, but there was a different look in her eyes this time. Anna looked up at the ceiling, eye lids drooped.

There was a spark.

**Tsuzuku! **


	2. The Dilligent Detective

**Shaman King**

_**Falter**_

**Rated: K, K+, T, T+ **

**Pairings: ChocoloveOC RyuJun YohAnnaOC HaoOC MantaOC RenPirika HoroHoroTamao LysergJeanne and others I cannot yet reveal : ) **

**A/N: Hmmk, thanks for the reviews and such so far. **

_**Part I**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Pardon?"

"A group of youngsters have booked rooms in the spa temple and because that blonde haired lady was so…convincing, we had no choice but to give them the rooms you're investigating."

The platinum haired man cocked a brow, pushing his falling sunglasses back up to cover his dark green eyes. He sighed coolly, before his brows burrowed and he proceeded to interlock his hands and walk away. He heard the stutter of the spa assistant behind him and quickly the sweaty and short man had caught up to him, a frantic expression firmly in place.

"Onegai! Don't go! Y-you need to catch the murderer! If you don't…"

"Business will plummet and you'll be pissing yourself right?" he cut in hastily, a frown flicking across his features.

The assistant paled, casting his gaze to the floor and twiddling his thumbs. After a few moments of awkward silence, he heard a flustered and weary sigh, followed by a hand clamping down on his. He winced at the slimy feeling contact before he lowered his eyes to the man, pitying him for a second. The guy really didn't want to lose his job and failing to receive help from a fifteen year old detective prodigy wasn't going to aid him in keeping it.

His eyes rolled behind his glasses as he squirmed out of the man's persistent hold, hitching his jet black sunglasses on his nose. He blanched visibly, before shaking his head and raking a hand through his lengthy hair. "Right, I'll help you. But-!" he noted with a hint of amusement the man's celebrations had stopped abruptly, "you need to give me the double amount I asked for!"

Colour draining from his face the man stumbled back, hyperventilating on the spot, which earned him a sweatdrop.

"They're here!" he gasped, regaining his composure and whipping his body around.

The detective blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but the man had already sped off faster than the wind, leaving him solely alone. He shrugged his shoulders, before his eyes travelled to the ceiling and his lips curved upwards into a smile bordering on a smirk.

**PART I**

HoroHoro whistled loudly, surveying the grand area before them. He grinned cheerily, clapping his hands eagerly, which in turn ended up with him getting hit on the head with Ren's Kwan Dao.

As an argument broke out, Lyserg was busy glaring at the man standing cross armed in front of him, a nonchalant air about him. The jumpy assistant sweatdropped and chuckled uneasily, glancing to and fro the two with beady black eyes. The detective arched a brow and Lyserg would have voiced his feelings about the arrangements if the iron maiden hadn't sensed the impending doom and dragged him off to look at the amazing architecture the building held.

The quietness bothering him, the detective coughed, indicating he was ready to speak. The assistant nodded his head vigorously and side stepped out of the way, so that he was facing Yoh and Anna specifically, while others stood by them. A flash flitted over his sunglasses.

"Right. You see, there has been a murder here." He stated lamely, rubbing the back of his head.

Tamao went bright pink and nearly fell over, but HoroHoro and Ryu steadied her after a bit of wobbling and wavering. The others besides Manta (who was shocked into silence), took this relatively well, calm exteriors for all.

"What's your name?" Yoh enquired heartily before the detective could speak again.

He closed his mouth and smiled somewhat, titling his head to the side.

"Kawaunari. You are Asakura Yoh, are you not?" he asked lazily, raising a brow.

"H-hai, I am," he began, a bewildered appearance on his face as he scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "But how do you know?"

"I know a lot about you…and Kyouyama-sama." He responded, inclining his head towards an unaffected blonde.

The reply was a mere twitch of her brow which brought a smile to his face for reasons she could not decipher. She frowned lightly, blonde locks framing her face.

Who was this guy?

**PART I**

Kizu Kawaunari…

The fifteen year old Japanese detective…

A highly regarded prodigy, working on the force since he was ten…

Lyserg brooded as he ran his hand over the smooth but worn metal of a famously constructed piece.

He had agreed to come with Yoh to the temple spa to relax, not get wound up over someone seemingly better at him.

But he hadn't backed down from his role before, so maybe he could help his new acquaintance with the case?

Perhaps receive a little recognition for his efforts?

Lyserg groaned audibly and massaged his temples, easing the upcoming stress.

He just wanted to be noticed…

**PART I**

"You booked the rooms I am attempting to study…," his eyes absently drifted to the blonde, "and that is going to be distracting, but I am not so heartless as to chuck you out after you paid good money."

"Good." Ren muttered begrudgingly, scuffing the ground with his foot.

HoroHoro blinked at him confusedly, before a tug on his sleeve diverted his attention to a slightly flushed bubblegum haired girl. He grinned cheerily, obviously happy at her presence and this caused her to blush harder.

They only had a week here, so she had to get her business done.

She smiled back timidly, clasping her hands together and staring at him with collective hope in her eyes.

If there was…no… is the slightest chance that he recuperated her feelings, she'd find out soon…

If she managed to get past the first hurdle of course…

"Ryu-san?" Manta questioned, hunching his shoulders.

The excited man with Elvis Presley impersonating hair whirled around, beaming down at his little friend.

"Hai Manta-sama?"

"Do you think c-coming to a place s-such as this was a g-g-good idea?" he quizzed, small hands clenching and unclenching anxiously as he brought them up to his feet.

"It will be ok Manta-sama." He assured gently, bending down to pat him gently on the shoulder as he towered so significantly before him. The green haired Tao ambled over, mimicking Ryu's actions but finding his head.

"Manta-kun, you'll be fine. One measly slime against a group of well trained shamanic individuals? You'll sleep fine tonight." She remarked, bringing him into a big hug.

He blushed deeply and nodded.

"Right," Kawaunari said, placing balled hands on his hips. "Remember to sleep with your eyes open."

The small human's hands which were currently grabbing onto Jun's sleeves tightened and the doshi sighed, long and loud, stroking his back gently in an attempt to control his nerves.

**PART I**

"_Matamune, do you admit to tampering with the core of Outer Heaven?" _

"…_Hai." _

"_Do you deny the fact you disobeyed my orders?" _

"_Iie…" _

"_Do you…regret your acts?" _

"_Never." _

_Naito's eyes widened, but they fell to the ground, his eyes stony and solemn as he watched his friend converse with the emperor. _

_Koutsei's gaze narrowed, before laughter sounded and echoed around the large, lonely hall. Pupils dilated, the boy backed away, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He bit down on his lower lip as the harsh and twisted mirth rung on in his ears though he had long since halted and drew blood. For the first time regarding his impetuous decisions, he felt fearful…_

'_Matamune,' Naito thought to himself, gritting his teeth, 'damnit.' _

"_What is going to become of me?" _

_Matamune forced strength to back up his voice, though it proved futile as his speech came out hoarse and afraid. _

_Silence reigned until Koutsei's lips curved upwards in a small, sardonic smile. _

Dreams were either terrible or welcoming…

**PART I**

"Ah! That was such a nice sleep!" Tamao chirruped, withholding the nervousness her body was suppressing. She only had six more days and didn't intend to tell him on the way home, so technically she was only gifted with five days.

HoroHoro nodded in agreement, tucking into his cereal with zeal. Ren sweatdropped from the sidelines, folding his arms over his chest.

He sighed wearily and closed his eyes, basking in the warm glow of the sun…

"Ren-kun?"

He cracked one eye open, ticked off his peace time was being disrupted, by none other than Usui Pirika. Though a vein throbbed, he kept his cool to the best of his ability, giving her an unimpressed look.

Honestly, the bother Ren fiasco must have run in their blood, yet…

He acknowledged the innocent look on her face and felt himself unwinding.

His amber eyes looked anywhere but her, his forehead creasing as he found he lacked the will power to hold expression from his face.

"Nani?" he enquired, rotating his aching limbs.

"I just figured you may want some breakfast, so I…I made you this!" she replied, red adorning her features as she hastily handed him a basket, weighed down by objects carried within.

He blinked; befuddlement etched onto his expression, before he cocked a brow and lifted the cloth hiding the goodies. It was revealed to be a stack of bread smeared with honey and a few cartons of milk loitered.

He dug his nails into his sides to prevent the heat rising to his face from showing, before nodding of his own accord and seeing this as a mute thank you, she smiled triumphantly and skipped off, humming all the way.

"Yoh?" Anna called, her chin resting upon her hand.

When she was met by no answer, she inwardly cursed and grudgingly found her feet, wandering aimlessly around the vast temple.

Well, the temple essence had been hindered greatly, with the built in bed and breakfast which most of the group were residing in. HoroHoro had slept there since they arrived and willingly Tamao had opted to stay in the same room, blushing so much it would put a tomato to shame.

She grunted as she manoeuvred herself, dodging past slowly walking monks and whatnot. Before she got very far, she was knocked in the back by a speeding figure.

She whipped her head around, dark orbs ablaze with fury as they locked on to the fleeting figure. Knuckling her hands, she proceeded to dash after him and really, the poor guy just didn't know what had hit him…

Literally.

"Kyaa! Geez, the hell-?"

Pale blue eyes met fuming black, sending him into a gulping fit.

He hopped to his feet promptly, his wild and spiky dark black hair dishevelled. Sweat formed and clung to his body, to which he found discomfort.

"Baka," She seethed coldly, jabbing him precisely in the chest with her finger. "Watch where you're going."

"Gomen," he scoffed back, turning on his heel and oblivious of the vein currently pulsating on the young blonde. "But I don't see how it's MY fault you went and flung yourself at me-!"

"Shut up."

He rubbed his cheek, eyes wide as his warily eyed the red hand mark imprinted there.

Anna flexed her hand, before prodding his chest again.

"That's what you get for being a smart ass. You hit me first so I got a little payback. It's fair. I'm also noting you have items that don't belong to you."

He paled visibly, before raising his hands in defence.

"I just own a lot of stuff-."

"Which explains the cheap attire you're clothed in?"

"Hey? Shut up blonde! Least I ain't dumb!"

SLAM

"Who the hell are you calling dumb thief!? I caught you, so that obviously points out I'm a hell lot more intelligent than you!"

"Excuse me?! Blondes are dumb and you're-!"

THWACK

"Shut the hell up damnit! Guards!"

The boy rubbed his head, before alerted to the fact there were guards…

When Anna nicked their handcuffs and tied them around his hands. He gawked and took this gawk upwards, to be greeted by a smug smile.

"Ah. I know you. The _infamous _Kotetsu, am I right?"

He turned red, throwing her a dirty look before he was hauled up and dragged away.

"BITCH! I'LL GET YOU…!"

"Anna!" she supplied helpfully, hands cupping her cheeks.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER BLOODY WATCH OUT **ANNA**!"

As he disappeared from view, her smirk broadened and she swivelled on her heel, intent on finding her elusive fiancé.

**Part I**

"You're that detective trainee, aren't you?"

Lyserg halted abruptly, eyes snapping open.

He glanced over his shoulder for green eyes to meet green. He scowled lightly, wisps of his hair falling over his eyes. Kawaunari shrugged casually, gifting him a soft smile.

"Don't be getting smug." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. Kawaunari rolled his eyes, but approached Lyserg causing him to tense significantly. He chuckled somewhat at the dowser's reaction as though he was not surprised in the slightest.

"Yeah, I expected you'd be jealous. But hey, we have different abilities and best one another in different aspects. You've just got to learn which aspects." He explained in a sagely tone, proceeding to tie his hair back and place a cap upon it.

"Well whatever," he murmured, earning a frustrated grunt from Kawaunari. "What's with the sunglasses? Are you posing as a babe magnet?"

The malice woven into his voice was not disguised in the slightest and Kawaunari's nose crinkled as he surveyed Lyserg, before smiling.

"Right. I'm surprised you're jealous about girls already. What if I attracted the attention of your silver haired buddy?" he asked easily, flicking strands of hair away.

Lyserg thumped his fist to his chest, face red as his eyes snapped up to Kawaunari.

"The heck?! Why are you ASSUMING Jeanne would-would…FALL FOR YOU!"

"Ai, ai, ai! You're flustered at a measly suggestion. What if I went out of my way to-?"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTECE IF YOU LIKE YOUR LIFE!" he raged indignantly, pointing at Kawaunari accusingly.

Kawaunari raised his hands defensively, sweatdropping as he did so.

"Don't worry Lyserg. I don't think people with my hair colour would connect well with me, despite my good lucks and charm." He chided, poking him with his elbow slightly.

He sweatdropped and refrained from repeating that act as Lyserg's eyes narrowed at him dangerously, darkening.

"Hey, just promise me you won't so much as touch Jeanne!" he demanded, causing Kawaunari to cringe.

Geez what was this kids damage? Could he not distinguish a lively jibe from reality?

Kawaunari began pacing around, hands threaded together behind his back, much to Lyserg's annoyance. The fifteen year old finally stopped, eyes flitting upwards at the indented ceiling. The shine in his eyes was downpanned and Lyserg saw this, which led him to speculation. He nearly toppled over when Kawaunari let out a long, shuddering breath. He regained his composure to gape at the detective, not entirely sure what he was _meant _to think of him. He was definitely an odd case in himself…

"Y'know," he began anxiously, an unidentified emotion spanning across his face, "it's going to rain today."

**Part I**

"_You've been warned before. Such prejudice cannot be ignored. Damn that interfering neko…Aiken!" _

_A grey haired man looked up at his master with stony and disbelieving eyes, but was a master at masking his emotions in rapid succession, so swiftly hid it. _

"_What do you want me to do sir?" he asked hesitantly, his pale features sharp in the dim firelight._

_And there it was again, the very same snarl upwards of the lip that sent shivers down his spine. Koutsei indicated to his right. _

"_Sever Ornitherous' chain link." _

**Part I**

**Why do you walk along so slowly? **

"…"

**Are you scared of fear? Or is fear frightening you?**

"You make no sense."

_**Do you regret it? **_

**Tsuzuku!**


	3. By Bumbling Bail: Bet

**Shaman King**

_**Falter**_

**Rated: K, K+, T, T+ **

**Pairings: ChocoloveOC RyuJun YohAnnaOC HaoOC MantaOC RenPirika HoroHoroTamao LysergJeanne and others I cannot yet reveal : ) **

**Warnings: Language. **

**A/N: Hmmk, thanks for the reviews and such so far. The first few chapters are a slow build up to the plot, as things have to be explained. It'll seem rather boring at first. **

_**Part I**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"Aren't you a bit young? Ah, what has the world come to?"

"The children o' today are all scum. Already in the slammer? How old are ya boy?"

"I'd say he's was like…like…a teenager."

"Raikuraiku, I do believe we clarified your assumption earlier."

"You did? Then I must like have been like daydreamin'."

"Hang a noose round the blighter's neck. That'll show him whose boss-!"

"For the love of Kami!" Kotetsu roared exasperatedly, whipping his body around to glower dangerously at all of them. "Big guy don't threaten me! Smart guy stop acting smart! And you…midget…STOP SAYING LIKE!"

"But like it ain't your world like!" he shot back, receiving a long groan from the fifteen year old.

Kotetsu proceeded to slam his fist roughly against the decaying table, followed shortly after by his head.

"You're going to get hurt lad. May I suggest you stop that?" the man supplied helpfully, smoothing back his greying hairs.

Incoherent mutters sounded, before Kotetsu paused, lifting his head somewhat to narrow his eyes at all of them.

"What the hell are you lot? Were you assigned to irritate the hell outta me, or are you just…just…THERE?!"

"Actually," the man spoke again, revealing sparkling white teeth when he gave a small smile, "we're all in jail. I, Raikuraiku and Uma were merely _borrowing _the playboy magazine."

"Great. Not only do you antagonise, you flick through hentai magazines." Kotetsu mumbled, resting his head in his hands.

"My name is Monko-sama. You will address me as such. You will address Raikuraiku and Uma as-"

"Piss off."

"Ah, I do say! What a rude mouth you have on you-!"

"Piss off."

"Where's s'at noose?!"

"Piss. Off."

"He's like…like swearin'!"

"Anna, Anna, Anna…That bitch is gonna pay."

**PART I**

He ran a hand through his tousled hair, inhaling and exhaling feverently.

He was going to die-in a cell no less-with a smart hentai, a mad hulking guy and a midget who thought it necessary to say like a hundred times in one sentence.

They were here for the same reason as him. Well, he had stolen a lot more things, both in quantity and value, but he was a kid, so why didn't he get any leeway? Five minutes with the troublesome trio was worse than becoming the Great Spirit's punching bag.

"When I get outta here I'm finding that blonde and she is getting it." He rambled to himself, fingers drumming hard against the table he had seated himself at earlier. The sound of light feet trekking over the ground greeted his ears and he glanced over his shoulder, sighing in relief rather blatantly. "Arigatou Kami it ain't any of those three. You're just the guy I've been meaning to see Rikiddo."

Ah yes, and here he was currently talking to a snake. It didn't mean he was crazy, but it would look odd.

His guardian spirit hissed lightly at him, his mouth curving upwards slightly.

"But Kotetsu-dono, the itako beat you badly last time but you refused to make a scene. I wanna get back to thieving soon as well, so how about I bust you out of here?"

"You naughty animal you," he reprimanded mockingly, rolling his eyes before he grimaced. "But we can't 'cause those three dolts over there will surely rat us out for their own benefit." He moved his head; inclining towards the huddled and quietly conversing group a little ways off, oblivious to activity out of their cramped circle.

The snake grinned devilishly.

"Blast 'em with a hydro pump."

Kotetsu frowned down disapprovingly at his animal companion, poking him with his foot in an agitated manner.

"I told you not to watch Pokemon."

"Nani? I can't help the fact it's on every morning when I'm having breakfast-"

"Less excuses more hydro pump."

Rikiddo's grin broadened as he shifted his way around. He began slithering towards them, an expectant smirk plastered upon Kotetsu's face, before the snake abruptly stopped. Kotetsu nearly fell off the weakened chair, but regained his composure and opted to seethe through his teeth at the reptile. "Why the heck are you stopping?!"

"I can't allow you to get the cells wet."

A shudder promptly coursed through his body as the icy sarcasm of the tone registered in his mind, as well as the voice.

He whirled around, eyebrow twitching, hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. Rikiddo sweatdropped as the eyed the developing drama, gulping. The girl raised a delicate eyebrow, not bothering to restrain the smirk that had worked its way onto her face.

"Bitch."

"Kairai-kun."

"What the hell?! I ain't dumb!"

"Then use proper grammar." She scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

He challenged with meaningless insults, which only fuelled her amusement. Eventually, he realised his actions proved futile and he was losing precious breath, so he deigned to take a deep, deep breath and shuffle towards the iron bars captivating him. He wrapped his hands around the bars and pressed his face to them, the cool metal surface contrasting the warmth on his face accumulated from his anger.

"Why are you here _Anna_?" he questioned calmly, expression stoic.

She mirrored his expression well, walking up to the bars and stopping within an inch of them, their eyes interlocking for a good ol' staredown.

"To bail you out."

**PART I**

"So, apparently a ghost is haunting the temple. Authorities have linked said ghost to a recent murder. The ghost is disturbing the residents, so that means business plummets. Which is why you're here investigating?" Lyserg summarized, cocking a brow. Kawaunari nodded to confirm his little speech and resumed his concentrated pacing, brooding at the ground.

"We think if we can catch the killer and alert the ghost to the fact we've got him, she'll rest in peace." He explained, removing his sunglasses.

'_Ghost eh? I could handle this one easily.' _The dowser mused, hand cupping his chin as he continued to survey the old and collected antiques stacked and isolated behind thick transparent glass.

"So, can we help? I have nothing else planned."

Kawaunari yawned loudly, before a smile adorned his features.

"Ah, why not. I'd enjoy the company of other people for once."

**PART I**

"_He's been sent back."_

_Naito's posture stiffened, before he stole a glance at the solemn figure hovering behind him. _

"_Yeah? What the heck do you think I can do about it?" he asked with an edgy tone, his knuckles white. "I can't help him at all! You scum bags severed his chain link! If-if he uses up his remaining about of furyoku and dies…he won't be able to come back here! He'll cease to exist! Don't you give a fucking damn Aiken!?" _

_There was a grunt as the man shifted uneasily under the heavy gaze from Naito. _

"_Of course I do." He whispered back stiffly, eyes focused upon the floor. _

_Naito turned to face him fully, both brows raised in speculation. _

"_Yet like you have been saying, Koutsei-san cannot be defied. Would you have defied Koutsei-san for your friend?" _

"…"

"_See Naito? You hesitate. You would probably choose the easy option also. We are both weak and cruel." _

_Naito's eyes slowly widened as Aiken slipped out of the room soundlessly. _

_**We are both weak and cruel.**_

**PART I**

"Ah screw it. I may as well be wearing handcuffs."

"Shut up back there." The blonde snapped as she walked ahead.

"I would have preferred to have been left with those freakin' losers in there. Where the hell did you get the money to bail me? Why the hell did you bribe 'em with a contract? Why the hell do I have to be your slave for eternity? What kinda screwed up shit is that?! When the heck are you gonna release Rikiddo-?!"

"Too bad. My fiancés family is rich. I need someone energetic to help me. Because I said so. It isn't screwed up, stop swearing and I'm not at this rate."

"Kotetsu-dono!" the snake wailed, tears cascading down his face.

"Oi bitch! Let him go-!"

"Stop swearing first."

"Stop…? Since when the hell can you control what I fuc-!"

"Kotetsu-dono! I'm being choked by furyoku!"

"Aw hell. Fine, you got your wish, now let my friend go."

"Nah. Don't feel like it." She responded with indifference, eyes drifting to the watch strapped around her wrist. Kotetsu, looking positively alarmed blanked out, before his face reddened and his sky blue eyes flared.

"You bitch!"

"Kotetsu-dono I can't bre-!"

**PART I**

HoroHoro frowned lightly as the girl tripped over her own two feet for the tenth time in the space of an hour. Tamao wasn't a calm person, but she wasn't as jumpy as she was now. Something had to be bothering her, but HoroHoro hadn't the slightest idea as to what the bothersome thing was. He definitely wasn't a mind reader, nor was he good at defining the thoughts of people from their faces. He usually skipped merrily up to them and asked away, but that would be rude and disrespectful and he didn't want to look bad in front of Tamao. Maybe it was that Yoh had been going on about Anna too much yet again, or Ren had shouted at her. He'd hit Ren with an icicle and fling Yoh into a bush then. But what if it wasn't? Maybe if he prodded gently she would…nah, Tamao was very fragile both mentally and physically, so that wouldn't be very good logic. Well, he had to control his mouth-

"Tamao? What's wrong?"

Ah well, at least she didn't look offended.

"Ah ano…gomen HoroHoro-sama for making you worry," she replied timidly, a faint pink fanning out across her face, "but nothing is wrong."

She started fussing around the temple spa kitchen, well aware of HoroHoro's eyes firmly on her. It was rather pressurising and she only had a few days. Four infact-and she were nowhere near confiding in him her undying love-much less tell him that she was anxious about expressing her undying love for him.

Ah well, if she wasn't jumpy before, a ghost suddenly zooming out from nowhere and going right through her didn't help. She shrieked and released the spatula she was holding, letting it sound with a clatter as it met the ground.

Eyes wide HoroHoro jumped to attention, diving towards Tamao as the ghost came flying back. Said ghost halted immediately, her brown locks whipping ferociously. Her green eyes quivered and she began sniffling, much to the other two's bemusement.

"Have you found the killer yet?" she enquired hopefully, clasping her hands together.

HoroHoro and Tamao exchanged blinks, confusion etched onto their faces. The girl sighed dejectedly, before shaking her head and forcing a smile.

"You don't know what I'm saying, do you? Gomen. I'll be going…"

"Hey," a soft voice spoke, "are you the little girl who was deprived of life?"

At the doorway was the rest of the gang, save for Anna and Kawaunari stepped forward, hands pocketed. The girl's eyes shot open as she flew towards him.

"You…are you the detective that will help me?"

"Hai." He replied, smiling cheerily.

A massive smile broke out onto her face as she wrapped her ghostly arms around his neck.

"Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou-!"

"It's fine. No need for thanks." He interrupted politely, squirming out of her death grip.

She remained beaming at him, eyes watering. When Kawaunari frowned thoughtfully, the cheerfulness she was currently radiating faded. "Hey little girl, what's your name?"

"Kire."

"Ah. Well Kire-chan, I need your help with this. To find the man I need you to help me." Kawaunari said in a serious tone, eyes flickering.

Kire shuddered from the proposition, but shaking nodded in agreement.

"Oi," Ren said bitterly, arching a brow at Kawaunari. "Why didn't you say you were a shaman?"

Kawaunari gave him a confused look, before he understood what Ren was saying and sweatdropped.

'_Oh boy. How am I going to get out of this one?'_

**PART I**

"Hey…" Kotetsu began, his brow slowly moving to his hairline, "where are you taking me?"

"Back to the temple spa." She told him casually, stopping and placing balled hands on her hips. He blanched visibly and paled, refraining from biting his lower lip.

"But they'll recognise me! What the hell was the point of spending money on bailin' me out when I'm just gonna get sent back…! Um, actually I see no point in worrying. Heck they won't even-"

"No, you won't go back, no matter how badly you want to."

She smirked as he scowled at the innocent ground. Rikiddo gulped and shied away from the itako, but was halted in his tracks when she felt his leaving presence and she tugged back with her furyoku.

Kotetsu sighed heavily, before his other brow aligned with his other.

"Oi…aren't you meant to use itako beads to trap a spirit? How are you restraining Rikiddo?" he quizzed, face alight with curiosity.

Anna rolled her eyes expertly. He was cussing at her a second ago.

"I'm using my furyoku. Think of it as advanced itako abilities." She said simply, tilting her head to the side.

Kotetsu blinked, before he smirked.

"Ah. Powerful, feisty and pretty. Maybe hangin' around with you won't be too bad. Y'know, I can get any female to fall for me."

"Oh really?" Anna responded doubtfully, a trace of amusement in her voice as she cocked a brow.

His smirk grew much smugger as he crossed his arms.

"Yep. Oi, look Anna, I bet I can make you fall for me."

The other brow went up.

"I don't think so Kairai-kun." She drawled.

"Oi, stop calling me that bit-damn. Let's make a game outta it." He suggested, eyes twinkling.

"Oh? And what do you have in mind?"

"Well, if I get you to fall in love with me, then you'll let me go. If I fail to make you fall for me, I will stay by your side-forever."

Anna brooded thoughtfully.

She knew she would win, but honestly did she want him around her forever?

Her clown like friends were enough for one life time, yet Kyouyama Anna never backed down from a challenge.

"Fine," she replied curtly, brows burrowing. "You have yourself a deal."

She resumed walking; taking Rikiddo with her but Kotetsu remained behind, grinning vibrantly.

'_Heh. I've caught numerous things and now I'm gonna capture an ice princess' heart.' _

**Tsuzuku! **

**Chapter Three Preview:**

**_Kawaunari and the rest try to track down Kire's killer with aid from the little girl herself. Meanwhile, while returning to the spa temple, Anna and Kotetsu get a surprise visit from a certain someone. More things begin to unravel about Outer Heaven as a black inu meets Yoh in his dreams. Will this set off a trigger of events? _**


	4. Shattered Shot: Spirit

**Shaman King**

_**Falter**_

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own Shaman King. Never did, never have. Now, excuse me while I burn the lawyers camping on my back lawn with a flamethrower…**

**Rated: K, K+, T, T+ **

**Pairings: ChocoloveOC RyuJun YohAnnaOC HaoOC MantaOC RenPirika HoroHoroTamao LysergJeanne and others I cannot yet reveal : ) **

**Warnings: Nothing much.**

"Hi **_Hi_**" **_HiThoughts when speaking _**

_**Part I**_

_**Chapter Three**_

The brunette shifted restlessly in his sleep, wincing.

_You're not going to wake up. _

Sweat trickled down his face and his hand absently drifted to his cheek.

_You will lay here for eternity. _

His trembling hand instinctively curled and his nails dug into his flesh.

_Yoh…_

He swore shaded black orbs were staring at him, boring holes in his body so his very soul was revealed.

There was an animal there…

A black inu…

But there was something about the way it spread its broad legs with defiance and the matter in which its eyes were sharp and precise.

_Return his soul…_

**Part I **

"You look a little tired." Ren observed, frowning at his friend. "Is it because Anna hasn't shown up?"

"Nah," the shaman chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I got a call from a concerned civilian. She just said a blonde was dragging a boy about the place."

Ren's frown deepened and he remained there, staring hard at his friend, before loud wailing shattered the relatively peaceful silence. Sweatdropping, the boys placed their hands over their ears. It had become a routine over the last twelve hours or so.

Kire came whizzing into the room, crying her eyes out and frantically waving her transparent arms. Kawaunari blinked up at her, seemingly unaffected by the deafening sound she transmitted. She saw him and her face brightened up, smothered by a gigantic smile as she lunged at him, interlocking her hands and wrapping them around his upper body. He half smiled and half twitched. The little child was rather clingy…

"Hey, Kawaunari?" Chocolove tapped his titled head thoughtfully, before recollection dawned on him. "Can you-?"

Chocolove halted when he heard a low hissing sound and his eyes travelled downwards to the petite child, who was giving him a demeaning glare and tightening her grip around Kawaunari.

And rather possessive too.

"Ah ano…its ok Kire-chan!" he said reassuringly, sort of patting her head. "I'll be back soon. **_Unfortunately_**."

She whimpered a little, before she reluctantly unwound herself from around him, her balled hand rubbing her tears away.

"Be back soon Una-chan."

She'd also developed an affectionate nickname for him quite recently.

He flashed a grin.

"Yeah, I promise."

He hopped to his feet and walked to a bemused Chocolove, who had watched the scene blankly. Kawaunari scowled somewhat at him, pulling his glasses down to reveal rather ticked green eyes. "Nani?"

"Uh um…nothing. Hey, I was just wondering…you're a prodigy right?"

Kawaunari arched a brow.

"Yeah."

"And famous?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So…do you need a side kick?"

Kawaunari's sunglasses nearly slipped off his nose.

"Side…kick?"

"Y-yeah! I could be the Chucklesome Chocolove, or-or the Righteous Rapper."

"R-rapper?"

"Yeah! Nani, did you think I was **THAT **narrow minded? I'm a cool rapper yo!"

"Cho-Chocolove, I need to get on with the case!" he blurted out hurriedly, turning on his heel. "Sayonara!" and he promptly exited the room, leaving Chocolove tinkering with the ideas in his head and a flustered Ren sinking back into the large couch with crossed arms muttering 'baka's.'

**PART I**

"Oi Anna? Why the hell did we spend the night in the freakin' cold!?"

"Because you were not polite enough to attract nice ordinary people." She hissed through gritted teeth, hugging herself as a sharp and freezing gust blew past. Of all the god damned days to wear a short sleeved black dress…

"You're the baka who lost the train ticket." He scoffed in reply, rolling his eyes.

Rikiddo sweatdropped as Anna grabbed his ear and hauled him away, before slithering to catch up.

"Well you're the baka who wasted the rest of my damn money!" she reprimanded, releasing his ear and pushing him so he fell face first onto the frozen ground. He froze momentarily, before he let out a shuddering breath, shivered and hopped to his feet in record time.

"You son of a…well it ain't my fault they were sellin' candy canes, was it?! S'not my fault my favourite thing to eat was being sold!"

Anna gave him the peeved and befuddled 'are-you-insane-look?'

"What kind of excuse-!"

"Well YOU'RE the one who denied us the trip back in that man's car!" he exclaimed accusingly.

She proceeded to bash his head in, sending him zooming into a brick wall. And yes, it cracked from the impact.

"Baka," She snarled demonically, placing knuckled hands on her hips. "Did you not see the way he was drooling and leering at me? I'm not going with someone who'd probably rape me!"

"You'd beat the shit out of him if he even looked at you!" Kotetsu roared loudly, hopping back to his feet.

A vein and dark aura pulsated from the blonde.

"That's not the poi-!"

"And if I'm right, w-which I am! Then you were the one who said 'Oh know the walk back is too long, we simply cannot go all the way back!'"

He stumbled back when a fist connected with his face, sending him flying some hundred feet west.

"MY VOICE IS NOT THAT HIGH! AND I DIDN'T SAY HALF OF THOSE WORDS!!! YOU FAINTED AS WELL YOU BAKA! HOW THE HELL WAS I MEANT TO DRAG YOU ALONG IN A SIX HOUR RUN?!"

"I FAINTED FROM LACK OF SUGAR!"

"YOU WASTED ALL MY MONEY ON CANDY CANES! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN 'I FAINTED FROM LACK OF SUG-?!'"

"My, my Kotetsu! Bravo! Never have I seen the mighty Kyouyama Anna so riled up before!"

Confused expressions replacing their angered ones, Anna and Kotetsu exchanged glances, before familiarity of the velvety voice sung clear in Anna's head. She whirled around, slim brows furrowed firmly as the boy before her smiled charmingly. She was tempted to grab his long hair and yank it to show him who was boss, but she'd done enough arguing for the moment. Her voice was hoarse…

"Hao." She muttered simply, her brows burrowing further.

His smile broadened and Kotetsu joined Anna's side, hands thrust deeply into his pockets. He frowned thoughtfully.

"Boyfriend Anna?"

Kotetsu recoiled and gave her a sharp glower as he cradled his sore cheek, while the blonde ignored his existence and flexed her wrist.

Hao cocked a brow playfully, before feigning despair and stumbling, his brown hair dancing as he did so.

"Oh, how I would like to be! But…she always denies me the opportunity-!"

"Shame." Kotetsu shrugged casually, before he grinned cockily, "She's gonna be my girl shortly."

This time Hao was clearly confused and raised a brow at Anna to confirm this. She sighed agitatedly, hands clenching and unclenching by her side, before her finger jabbed Kotetsu's shoulder in an irritated way.

"This baka doesn't know what he's saying. Don't listen to him." She said coolly, before she folded her arms across her chest and approached Hao dangerously. She let one arm dangle freely and placed one on her hip. Yep, it was the Anna stance…

Hao gulped and lowered his gaze to the floor, sensing the inevitable danger if he said anything inappropriate. However, being the 'new boy' Kotetsu did not know the significance of this stance and promptly shoved her small back, sending her fall forwards, her eyes widening. She regained her composure, but stayed leaned over, eyes wide open.

"Baka. You're so slow I thought time had stopped."

She snapped her gaze over to Kotetsu, before straightening her posture, whirling around and nearing him.

Hao flinched and shielded his eyes from the mad rage Anna inflicted, sweating profusely.

After she had dealt with him, Anna dusted her hands and exhaled wearily, before crossing her arms again and frowning.

"Why are you here Hao?" she questioned with a venomous edge, causing the flame shaman to shy away a bit. Hao gathered his courage and walked a bit closer, before his chestnut eyes locked with impassive black.

"You need to come with me." He told her slowly, wincing in preparation for her reaction. However…

Nothing came.

His closed eyes open fully. The blonde was staring at the ground thoughtfully, though her face was still stoic. Finally, he heard a resigned sigh, giving him the impression she had just had a pretty heated inner debate and her eyes flitted up in a fast motion to meet his again.

"Fine, but make it quick. I have some baka's to get back to."

A currently seething Kotetsu felt his anger subside when he heard her voice and his expression turned childish, very much confused.

Her tone had been surprisingly soft…

**PART I**

"Ok…Kire-chan, do any of these people look familiar?" Kawaunari questioned softly, his lips pursed as her quivering eyes surveyed the area. She shook her head vigorously and sighed in relief. Faust was quick to notice this relief and arched a brow quizzically.

The search dragged on for a good two hours, in which HoroHoro had gotten lost in the overwhelming city four times. He'd indignantly defended himself by claiming it was a bewitched city that dragged you into shops with butter and clusters of people, but evidently, only Tamao took any notice of his ranting. Yoh kind of did, but he merely gave an 'understanding' smile and tuned him out by switching his large headphones on, the sound of Boblove drowning out HoroHoro's protests.

"Hey?" Ren said suddenly with a confused glance to his right. "That guy has an awfully similar life force to you."

Kire promptly paled and Ren blinked, a bit abashed. Had he done something wrong?

Pirika noted the man looked awfully regretful as well as guilty, so when she called out;

"Hey!"

And he looked over and saw Kire…

All hell broke loose.

"Don't say he murdered you!" Ren exclaimed in disbelief, eyes wide.

Trembling the little girl nodded.

"He's my uncle. He was always so hard…"

En Tao flashed through Ren's mind briefly and he turned on his heel, wielding his Kwan Dao with a flare in his amber eyes.

"Let me get him then."

HoroHoro attempted to halt the Tao, but he was off like thunder, chasing at the heels of a fleeing man.

Kawaunari sighed dejectedly, before turning his full attention to Kire.

"Kire-chan, we need to know what happened on the night you died."

**PART I**

_He said…he said auntie had left him…_

_Go on._

_And he was really terrifying! He…he threw stuff all around the place, but after he just sat down and sobbed. _

_Why did she leave?_

_Auntie saw him with another person._

_Oh…and why does this involve you?_

_Kaachan and Tousan died when I was a baby, so uncle was looking after me. _

_Did you like your uncle? _

_Of course! He was hard to be around sometimes, but I loved him lots!_

_Did he love you?_

_I…think so…_

_What happened?_

_When I tried to give him a hug, he picked me up by my collar and threw me to the wall. _

_Ouch. That had to hurt. A lot. _

_Yeah, I laid there for ages while he went upstairs. And then…_

…_Then?_

_You're being too harsh Kawaunari! Let the girl speak at her own pace!_

_T-Tao-sama, how are you in our spirit talk? _

_What now? _

_It's when we unite our bonds and talk telepathically, and we can see the memories of others. _

_That's not in the shaman book of techniques. _

_Ha, shamans didn't develop it. _

_How do you know?_

…_As I was saying, it's kind of like a movie with an eyewitness. _

_Yet…how can you make another witness a horrific memory yet again?_

_A memory. Exactly. This memory haunts her afterlife, so she's seen it many a time. _

…_How can you stand the grief of watching another's pain? _

_I've done this a lot; I've seen many things in my existence._

_You're only fifteen! _

…

_I don't-_

_Yet sometimes, the grief in their hearts overwhelms me and it hurts. _

…

_Do you…want me to continue?_

_Hai, if you will. (Stand and watch Ren)._

_N-nani? Why can I hear you in my mind…?_

_(I'm talking directly to your mind so that Kire cannot hear). _

…

_I started crying, but then I went upstairs…_

_And? _

_He had a gun on his temple and his finger was on the trigger. _

…

_Auntie and Uncle were so in love…_

_Why did he cheat on her?_

_He didn't-wouldn't. It must have been a misunderstanding. _

…_I see. _

_I couldn't let him pull it…so I ran to him and threw myself at him…_

_Then?_

_Then…then he went mad and pulled the trigger, but I'd pushed him a little bit, so it went to my head instead…_

_Kawaunari, stop-_

_(Just a little longer. That's all I need)._

_N-nani? _

_What happened when you were dying?_

_Well…I saw a white light and then I saw two sad and happy faces. A lady that had my hair and a man that had my eyes. _

_Your…_

_It was kaachan and tousan. But they disappeared after stroking my cheeks and…_

_And?_

_Uncle was on his knees sobbing and hugging me, saying gomen over an over. _

…_It was an accident. _

_But why did you act like you didn't know him? _

_Tao-sama! _

_I…didn't want him to get in trouble. I knew those two weren't detectives. I was kind of happy and relieved when I found you Una-chan. I-but I knew you'd find uncle, I was…happy having people around me again, dead or alive and I could play with them…_

_You do know your uncle is in trouble, right?_

_Kawaunari! _

_Iie! Don't send him to prison! I'm banished from the spirit realm and am set to haunt the temple for the rest of eternity. That was in exchange for uncle's welfare! I gave up my afterlife to save uncle! Y-you can't take him away! Una-chan doesn't know what its like to lose everything! Be banished from-! _

_I do. _

_Kawa-_

_Una-chan? _

_I know what it feels like to be in pain, to lose a home…_

_Una-chan…_

_But I moved on eventually and…you have to also, Kire._

_What will happen to uncle? _

…_Tao-sama? Have you caught up with him?_

_Hai. I'm sitting on him right now. _

_Right…kill him. _

_NANI?! _

_UNA-CHAN! _

_Auntie isn't gonna come back. He has nothing left in life. Let him be with his…daughter. _

_Kire's not his…_

_Uncle…_

…_Well, I can't stab the guy in the middle of an open place, can I? _

_Just stab the Kwan Dao through his heart. I will do the rest. _

_H-how do you expect me to do such a thing? Murderer or n-not, he didn't mean it…_

_He WANTS to die. Can't you feel his heart? Its with us._

…

_Right now. _

_**Memories will fade away with the fleeting sun**_

_**Some may prosper and some will be done**_

_**But the echo of hearts within our souls**_

_**Will answer to our pure calls **_

**Tsuzuku! **

**Chapter IV PREVIEW: **

"Damnit! What's going on!? Her uncles been enveloped by a dark aura!"

"Tao-sama! His grief has caused him an oni! Get the heck out of there!"

"Uncle! Stop!"

"N-nani? Where's everyone gone?! Its black…everything!"

"Tao-sama, escape!"

"I will devour your soul shaman."

"Damnit! Kire, FIND HER!"


	5. Submerged In Night

**Shaman King**

_**Falter**_

**Disclaimer: Nah, don't own Shaman King. Never did, never have. Now, excuse me while I burn the lawyers camping on my back lawn with a flamethrower…**

**Rated: K, K+, T, T+ **

**Pairings: ChocoloveOC RyuJun YohAnnaOC HaoOC MantaOC RenPirika HoroHoroTamao LysergJeanne and others I cannot yet reveal : ) **

**Warnings: Nothing much.**

"Hi **_Hi_**" **_HiThoughts when speaking_**

_**Part I**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Ren reached his feet, grimacing down at the man gasping for breath on the floor. He raised his Kwan Dao, his anxious amber eyes scanning over it. He found the weapon trembling violently in his grasp and he inhaled a deep breath to centre himself, his grip on it tightening. His brows furrowed and he pursed his lips, sweat forming on his face and trickling down.

But he had to…

He'd felt the man's heart. It had a sense of longing. One part was sorrowful, most likely linked to the departure of his wife but the hopeful part was for the chance to see _his _little girl again.

He would…hold up, why was there a black aura around him?

Ren blanched visibly and backed away a bit the knuckles of the man whitened and his nails tried to dig into the concrete beneath. He let out long ragged breaths, his body shaking as the inky black aura enveloping his body deepened in colour and expanded. Ren instinctively pulled the Kwan Dao closer to his chest, staring hard at the man. He blinked when the man lurched forward abruptly and clasped onto his ankle. This action both confused and frightened him.

"What are you…?"

If now glowing red eyes were a suggestion, it wasn't good.

Ren shook him off and was forced into ducking abruptly when a fist was swung round at him.

"What the heck have I gotten myself into?" the purple haired boy grumbled as the man joined him in standing.

"Tao-sama!"

Alerted, Ren glanced over his shoulder to see a pale looking Kawaunari, Kire floating by his side.

Ren had to block another fist with his Kwan Dao before he could reply.

"What's with this guy?! Damnit! What's going on!? Her uncles been enveloped by a black aura!"

"Tao-sama! His grief has caused him an oni! Get the heck out of there!" Kawaunari exclaimed in an agitated manner, eyes focused and hardened.

Ren made a face at Kawaunari, before hopping back a good few feet when the man sluggishly attempted to hit him. He was soon joined by Kawaunari and Kire and the platinum haired boy tugged at the spike framing his hair.

"An oni? Youkai? Crap…stop tugging at my hair." He demanded and Kawaunari complied hastily.

"Right, gomen. Just trying to make a point. Now go and I'll deal with this."

"You think I'm letting you deal with a damn oni alone?" Ren asked incredulously, eyeing the man at the same time.

Kawaunari rubbed the back of his head and titled his head to the side somewhat.

"I was hoping you would."

**PART I**

"Friggin south, east, north, west, what now? South east!?" Kotetsu complained, sparing Anna and Hao a sharp glare. Hao blinked innocently back at him and Anna scowled, which seemed to fuel his irritation. "We've been walkin' for ages and constantly changing directions! Every freakin' twelve steps we-!"

He was abruptly cut off by a log slamming into him, courtesy of an agitated blonde.

She folded her arms over her chest and smirked smugly at Hao, regarding him with one opened eye.

"Told you that would shut him up. Now, stop procrastinating and explain."

"W-well…," the flame shaman said falteringly, tugging at his collar uneasily. "I…"

"Would like you to meet Kenransori!"

**PART I**

"Uncle! Stop!" Kire pleaded with him, clasping her transparent hands together.

Now bloodied by a dark crimson, his eyes flitted over to her briefly, scanning her in quick succession before turning back to fall on a certain Tao, who grimaced back sternly.

"So, does the oni come out or does it continue to posses its owner?"

Kawaunari shrugged, raising his hand.

"It depends. I can't read an oni's mind." He replied, wincing as Kire's uncle began spouting out venom filled blabber. Ren's brows furrowed as he tried to decipher the jumbled words, but it was to no avail. Why was he speaking gibberish?

"Oh yeah," Kawaunari drawled, wincing in the Tao's direction. "When an oni or entity with higher spiritual prowess controls a person and acts through them it tries to speak but the spiritual matter from both sides clash and it comes out as meaningless ramble to ordinary people. We call it oni speech. He's saying he senses you have a good fighting spirit."

Ren gaped at his companion.

"You…speak oni?"

"Urh yeah…look, I can't go translating during this battle so if you intend to stay, I'd best affect the atmosphere now."

"Ay? Wh-?"

He silenced himself and his eyes widened as Kawaunari's extended hand was encircled by a dazzling white. Kire materialised by his side, biting her lower lip with anxiousness. Kawaunari transferred his hand upwards and the light proceeded to spill from his hand, running around in circles like a mouse being chased by a predator. It circled the area around them, catching the oni possessed man to stare up at them, grunting somewhat.

"That was…?" Ren frowned.

"You have a nice soul boy."

Ren's eyes snapped fully open as he realised Kire's uncle was surveying him, a serpent like tongue gliding over his lips. Ren blanched visibly and shushed Kawaunari before he resumed speaking.

"I can understand the crap he's saying. Great, now all we have to do is defeat him."

The man's eyes narrowed, the red irises sparkling.

"You mean _you_."

**PART I**

"Uh…what's that?" Faust asked concernedly, brows aligning with his hair line.

"Well whatever it is it doesn't feel right. Ren isn't back and neither is Kawaunari. But something's telling me not to go after them…" HoroHoro mused, brows burrowing as befuddlement flashed over his features. Tamao cast him a slightly saddened look, the hand currently in front of her face white and curled. Piecing her courage together she crept up to the Ainu cautiously as though he were a bomb. HoroHoro restrained his near jerk when he felt something light touch the fabric of his shoulder and glanced over his shoulder to meet trembling black orbs.

"Tamao…" he murmured, his speculative frown deepening.

'_What the heck is stopping us from going? We should go but even if I think about it, my head hurts…'_

HoroHoro sighed, before smiling wearily at her. The strained smile caused Tamao to place her entire hand on his shoulder.

'_It's affecting Tamao too. I don't want that, 'cause the poor thing gets flustered and terrified easily.'_

His smile tightened and this time reflected a smidge of truth.

'_I'll protect her, course.'_

"C'mon," Chocolove blurted out, rubbing his temples. "I'm getting a headache and my belly is telling me its time to eat. Ren and Kawaunari are fine. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" Yoh cut in, his voice calm but distant.

Chocolove fidgeted uneasily, twiddling his thumbs before he managed a small shrug.

"My mind's telling me they're fine." He mumbled; eyes glued to the floor.

There was more tense silence, before the brunette exhaled a resigned breath that no one had heard him exhale.

"Ok."

**PART I**

"Kami I can already guess what you are. Yep, yep aren't we lucky buggers Rikiddo? Two bitches in the space of two days." He muttered dejectedly, earning a smack upside the head from the itako. Kenransori coughed, a stern expression adorning her features. Anna glowered up at her, drawing a smirk from the tanned female. She ran a hand through her spiked black hair.

"Kyouyama Anna and…?"

"Kotetsu." He remarked sourly.

She frowned confusedly and after a few moments (and Anna explaining he was stingy over the fact no one knew his name, inclining he wasn't famous) was brought to grips with who he was.

"Right. Now you can be off little thief." She stated, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

Red fanning over his face he stormed up to her, but was halted by Anna's hand clamping down on his arm and squeezing it. He paled and turned to her, cocking a brow. She mimicked his actions; her expression slightly annoyed and mouthed 'I'll kill you if you do anything.' So of course he obliged with 'his' lovely 'girl' and scampered away behind Hao, but regained his hardcore man act gradually.

"What are you?" Anna queried blatantly, searching icy blue orbs with her own. "You're definitely not human."

Kenransori smiled somewhat, crossing her arms.

"Moi? I'm a False." She explained casually, grinning at Anna's twitching eyebrow and Kotetsu's flabbergasted look.

"What the hells a False?" the thief grumbled.

"A False is a being comprised of spiritual matter between a youkai and a human. So basically, a youkai and human had a child without getting intimate." She said, nearly cracking up at Anna's startled face. Ha, the oni must have run through the poor girl's mind, 'cause she looked paler than she did a second ago and she had pale skin.

"W-what circumstances surround the birth of a False?" she grinded out, trying to retain her composure.

"When a youkai completely takes over a human's mind and soul. It just kinda…created in a matter of moments and disappears…somewhere…"

Anna paled further, her skin looking snow white, before the loud remark from Kotetsu allowed her skin to return to normal.

"What kinda crap is this? A youkai and human's offspring? Blech."

"Shut up." She responded angrily, pointing a finger at him which commenced to glow.

He sunk into the shadows again and the glow subsided, leaving Anna to arch a brow questioningly.

"But why do you want me?" she asked bluntly, brows slanting.

"Need ta train ya." She replied hesitantly, eyes averted from the blonde when hers lit up curiously.

"Why did you decide to train me?"

"'Cause…" Hao started, scratching his cheek. "'Cause…"

"We can't tell you yet. Say, is that friend of yours coming? He's just a liability." Kenransori scoffed haughtily, resisting the urge to cackle when his eyes flamed. Yes, she liked cackling; cackling like an evil witch, but now was really not the time to start it.

"Friend?" Anna quizzed, brows rising slowly.

"Him." She gestured towards Kotetsu who frowned at Kenransori, before smirking.

"BOYfriend." He corrected amiably, his smirk broadening.

"Ignore the delusional baka." She interjected as a bemused Kenransori opened her mouth to speak. His smirk turned into a scowl and he fixed it upon her but was skilfully ignored Kenransori landed before Anna, jumping down from the branch she had previously been spread over.

"We need a few abilities though…" Kenransori muttered, seeming regretful over her words. Anna was about to speak when she felt Kenransori's hand graze her forehead and then she felt as though a thousand weights were upon her as she slipped into darkness.

**PART I**

Ren fell back against the ground.

Well, it wasn't exactly ground…

It was more like an opaque floor that shone with a faint luminous glow, moving objects like clouds trapped within. Except everything was black, dark…unviewable…and he was being consumed by it. In the overwhelming intensity of the colour which affected his heart and mind, he failed to sense the energy of the man. The whole event had transpired so quickly it seemed like a blur to him..

But…

Yeah, that was it.

Kawaunari had told him to watch his back but when the man had sped at him in dire contrast to the pace of his earlier movements, he had been caught off guard…and had paid terribly for it. Claws had dug into his temple and something…an aura of sorts had flowed out, mixing with his bright amber eyes and blackening his mind. He couldn't think straight and his movement had become slurred. It kind of felt like he was drunk, but in a lot more pain. Kawaunari had tried to grab him and Kire had called out to him but he recalled being scooped up by a larger figure and feeling more of this dreadful colour envelop him…

And now he was getting torn up within its confines.

He heard laughter…

It was lacking things…

Jubilance? Humour? It was spiteful though…

It didn't sound human and he found as blood rushed to his head his ears didn't like the sound of it.

He managed to focus his groggy and glazed eyes on a shadowed figure walking briskly towards him. He also noted that laughter was getting louder, closer…

He groaned and forced himself to sit up, regretting it when a sharp pain seared through his stomach. A few broken ribs?

_Tao-sama! _

Ren's half lidded eyes opened fully.

"N-nani? Where's everyone gone?! It's black…everything!" he blurted out.

Hmm, Kawaunari's words rung clear in his head now.

"Tao-sama, escape!"

Why hadn't he listened? And why was that creepy figure making its way towards him? He had to defend himself…

Ren made a few grunts as his fingers scrabbled in a desperate search for his Kwan Dao, but his resolve failed when he saw the weapon being chucked up and then landing perfectly balanced in grey skinned hands. It was that thing and judging by the alterations to Kire's uncle's outer features, it had begun to amount to taking his body over fully.

"I will devour your soul shaman."

The simple tone in which it was said send shivers following through his spine. It was short, but got to the point of the ruthless beings aim. If Ren didn't act he was in trouble and he didn't particularly want a ticket to be eaten by an oni.

Ren fell back and muttered incoherent curses under his breath. He had a throbbing headache, but he could not ease the pain with his hands because he could not move his arms, limp by his sides. His eye lids drooping, he gazed at the ceiling or rather…what seemed the ceiling to him but was exactly the same as the floor and the walls…

That colour…

He had always assumed red was the colour of death, or perhaps the lingering yet withering dab of grey, but his opinions were being changed in the instant.

He had given up both mentally and physically.

Acknowledging his win, the serpent like tongue darted about his lips again. He hadn't feasted in a while and this man's body was becoming frail, weak…

The youth's before him would hold up nicely.

He grinned as he towered above Ren, staring down at him.

Change of plans.

**PART I**

"Damn!" Kawaunari howled, his hand connecting with a black spark sent in his direction. It was sent spiralling into the ground, creating a small but clear crater. Kire's eyes watered as her eyes drifted to the place where Ren and her uncle were…

Or rather, had been.

He'd picked Ren up and had disappeared into thin air, having probably have brought him somewhere beyond the planes of earth.

But where?

"Kire-chan? There's another aura like yours. Is that…?" Kawaunari asked, his hardened expression hindered as emotion sprang onto the girls face.

She whipped her head in Kawaunari's direction and mumbled something, her knuckles going white.

"That's auntie without a doubt…uncle was following her. That's why he's here." She said quietly.

"A-why didn't you say she was here earlier?!" he half shouted, half rasped.

She sniffed and shook her head vigorously, floating nearer to Kawaunari.

He heard a soft 'gomen' and sighed wearily, shaking his head.

"Its ok Kire-chan, but I need a favour now." He said reassuringly, relieved her face brightened considerably.

"What's that Una-chan?" she queried, blinking at him with big doe eyes.

"I need to stay here and break into the dark realm. You get Yoh and the others…and…," he paused, interlocking eyes with her before plunging ahead, "you need to get your auntie. They see you because you're close to their heart and I think her presence may save Ren and your uncle."

Her big eyes somehow widened and Kawaunari's hand clasped her own little trembling one.

"I-!"

The conversation was cut off by an abrupt explosion. Both people sighted the remnants of the short boom-

A tear in the sky leading into what seemed like endless night.

Kawaunari released her hand and began sauntering towards it. She opened her mouth to speak, but as if anticipating her words he whipped his head round, stopping momentarily. She saw the urgency in his eyes.

"Damnit Kire I need to help him! "Damnit! Kire, FIND HER!"

**Tsuzuku! **


End file.
